Test Subject
by lacedwithlilacs
Summary: Jefferson has created a new lust potion and he asks for Captain Hook's help to test it out on the handsome Prince Thomas.


_Author's Note: All that there is in this fic are a few blow jobs. I didn't want to spoil it, but I'd personally feel cheated if the fic sounded like there was going to be dick in the butt, only to get to the end and find that all that there was was some dicks in mouths instead. I also don't want to assume anything, so I'm just going to let everyone know that Prince Thomas is Cinderella's prince, in case someone doesn't remember._

Captain Hook opens the doors to his quarters, his whole body sagging and all he wants to do is simply fall on his bed and sleep until day break. He locks the door after he's closed it and reaches over to light the lamp next to the door. Once the flame catches the wick, he pulls his arm over his head and stretches both until he feels that satisfying pop and burn. He rubs his hand over his eyes before he turns around and jumps in his skin at the sudden figure sitting on the edge of his bed. He sighs after his heart rate settles again and pulls his sword off of his belt, setting in the corner of the room, "Good evening Jefferson."

Jefferson smiles and nods at him in acknowledgment. "Good evening Captain." Captain Hook knows exactly how Jefferson had shown up in his room, very obviously with the black top hat sitting on his head. When they'd first started meeting after Hook had recently lost Milah and he was still adjusting to living with the hook, he learned to never ask Jefferson what he wanted or why he was here. If he did, that meant that Jefferson won, that Hook became Jefferson's bait and he was exactly where Jefferson wanted him to be.

The silence settles in between them as Hook continues to undress himself of his captain attire. He pulls his dark jacket off and drapes it on the back of the chair at his small table. He continues pulling off his black leather vest and unbuttons the matching long sleeve button up shirt. Hook finally takes a seat at his table as he unbuttons the top of his pants, slouching his back against the wall.

As Hook sits there and waits for Jefferson, he watches as the Hatter's eyes trail down his front. Jefferson lets out a loud sigh through his nose when his eyes hit Hook's navel and the trail of hair that dips down into Hook's pants, swallowing hard before he clears his throat. Jefferson snaps his eyes back up to Hook's, "I've been testing out some new magic lately, but I've hit a few bumps in the road."

Hook frowns, "With that dirty crocodile again?" Jefferson shifts on the bed, crossing his left leg over and resting his foot on the clothing trunk at the end of Hook's bed. He leans forward and places his right elbow on his knee. Hook sighs and slouches a bit further back in his chair, "What's the potion do?"

"I want you," Jefferson clasps his hands together and points his two index fingers at Hook, "to help me test it out."

"It would help if I knew what it the magic was meant to do." Hook replies immediately though Jefferson shows no signs of stopping and back tracking for Hook.

"You see," Jefferson continues, looking like he's staring straight through Hook instead of actually trying to address him, "It works on one focus for the subject with 100% accuracy. Regardless of if the subject is male or female. But lately, I've wanted to see if it'll work if there are two focuses for the subject. I, more or less, trust you so I want you to help me test it now." Jefferson looks like he's expecting an answer just now from the Captain, staring at him for a second with hopeful eyes before he sighs and straightens up, pulling his elbow from his kneecap and presses his palm against the comforter as he leans back a bit on the bed. Hook doesn't speak, instead waits until Jefferson lets out loud sigh. "It's a lust potion. You rub the magic on your lips and the next person that you kiss will be instantly sexually attracted to you for a few hours. As I've already said, I've only tested it out with one focus at a time, but now I want to see if it'll work for multiple focuses. That's where you come in."

Hook raises his eyebrows in interest, watching as Jefferson begins to smile, sly and borderline evil. Hook clears his throat, "Did you have a potential subject in mind yet?" Jefferson's smile widens and Hook can see the devilish look as he nods. Hook's almost afraid to have asked, considering the kinds of men that Jefferson chooses to associate himself with. It would be hard to beat the crocodile, but Hook wouldn't put it past him if Jefferson found someone worse. "Are you going to tell me who this boy is before he's on his hands and knees?"

"His name is Prince Thomas. He just turned 18 this past week and his father's holding a ball for him to find a princess in a few days, so if we want to use him, now's the time." Jefferson stands up suddenly. "He's just your type; sweet, innocent and completely virginal." Jefferson motions for Hook to stand up as well, "Hurry up and get dressed. Let's not waste any time."

Jefferson takes him up to the main deck where the moon is bright and the deck is overall deserted for the night. Jefferson looks at him as he takes the hat off and tosses it onto the ground, flicking his wrist perfectly to make the hat spin. "Ready?" Jefferson asks as the purple smoke begins to swirl around the hat and the wind begins to be sucked into the vortex.

Hook nods and they jump together into the portal. He's not ready, he hates using Jefferson's hat to get places but he has no choice right now. He closes his eyes as they jump through and he can feel the air swirling around him and dizzying him, his stomach queasy as they land on the stone floor.

When Hook opens his eyes, Jefferson's staring back at him with a smile on his face, amused at Hook. "It get more bearable the more you do it," Jefferson says simply and picks his hat up off of the floor and places it back on top of his head, "Now." Jefferson pulls open his jacket and takes a small bottle out of his inner breast pocket. The bottle is wide at the bottom and narrows as it gets further up the neck and the royal blue potion inside of it glows just the slightest.

The cork lets out a quiet squeak as Jefferson pulls it loose with his teeth, spitting the cork into his free hand and shoving it in his jacket pocket. He presses two fingers against the opening of the bottle and tips it splashing the potion onto the pads of his fingers. When he pulls his fingers away, the potion is visible on his fingers and he quickly applies the potion to his lips, working it into the skin until it's invisible. Jefferson holds the bottle out for Hook.

Reluctantly, Hook presses his own two fingers against the lip of the bottle and lets Jefferson tip it until the potion is wet against his fingers. Hook follows suit and quickly rubs the magic into his lips. Jefferson nods and recaps the bottle, putting it back into the same pocket as before and motioning him forward. "I recently ran some, errands if you will for the Prince so he knows what to expect. This is part of his payment so don't feel bad asking for a little much."

The hallway is well lit by the torches on the sides of the wall even though it's the dead of night. Jefferson stops suddenly in the middle of the hall without warning, almost causing Hook to bump into him. They stand in front of two wooden doors and Jefferson knocks quickly before he pushes the right door open. "Thomas," Jefferson calls out and steps into the room. Unlike any other Prince's room, though all Hook knew personally was James', Thomas' room is small and homey.

A fire burns in the hearth on the south side of the room, at the left of the entrance, making the whole room cozy and warm. The ceilings are low, only a foot or two higher than Hook and the only light comes from the fire, which bathes everything in a dim, orange glow. Thomas appears and ushers them in, motioning towards the small loveseat in front of the hearth, closing the door behind them. "Good evening gentlemen," he says, "I'll be ready in just a moment." Thomas quickly disappears into another room at the northern end of his room.

"He looks a tiny bit like-"

"Prince James? He's the got the same sort of look, which is why I thought you'd like to join me over some other men I could have asked." Jefferson nods and takes his hat and jacket off, draping the jacket carefully over the back of the loveseat. He opens the front of the jacket and makes sure that the potion is still securely tucked in his pocket. Thomas emerges once more and smiles at the two men, more at Jefferson than Hook but he seems to be at least willing to try and be hospitable. "This is Killian Jones," Jefferson says and motions to Hook. Thomas leans in and shakes Hook's good hand, "Otherwise known as Captain Hook."

Thomas' smile falters for a moment after he catches sight of Captain Hook's hook, his jaw tightening and his grip squeezing a bit harder. "Nice to meet you Killian," Thomas says politely and looks back at Jefferson after he's pulled his hand away. "So, what would you like me to help you test Jefferson?"

Jefferson smiles and steps closer to Thomas, closing the gap between the two men with one step. He places his hands on Thomas' jaw, cradling his head and quickly presses his lips against the Prince's. Thomas' eyes widen, but he quickly falls into the kiss, his eyes closing and he brings his left hand up to rest on Jefferson's upper arm. Jefferson leads him to the bed and motions for Hook to follow him.

Thomas sits on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling less than an inch above the floor and waits as Jefferson sits down next to him. They quickly recapture each other's lips, kissing both frantically and deeply. They continue, both of their hands roaming along the other's chest and arms, never reaching below the belt. Hook feels almost dirty for watching as the two attractive men kiss, almost shutting him out and engulfing themselves in their own private world with just the two of them.

Without breaking the kiss or even opening his eyes, Jefferson reaches his left hand out and grabs Hook's vest, pulling him closer. Jefferson suddenly pulls away from Thomas and Hook kisses him, as though he were taking Jefferson's place. Thomas' eyes open quickly and Hook feels him tense up as he takes a deep breath in through his nose. As quickly as he'd tensed though, he relaxes back into the kiss, bringing his hand up and resting the soft skin against Hook's beard.

Jefferson's presence directly next to them is acute in Hook's mind, but when he cracks his eye open, he sees Jefferson swallow hard and adjust himself on the bed. Jefferson's hand reaches down and Hook can only imagine him grasping his bulge, Hook's line of vision being cut off just at Jefferson's belt. Jefferson grasps Hook's arm and slowly, Hook tears himself away from the prince whose kissing skill ranks in at least the top five for Hook.

Once Hook has pulled away from Thomas, he sees Jefferson's cock freed and straining upwards towards his stomach. Thomas' eyes dart between the two of them, before he licks his lips and locks eyes with Hook as he leans down to lick along the head of Jefferson's cock. Hook swallows hard as he watches the boy start at the base, the tip of his pink tongue creating a slick line of saliva up Jefferson's dick. He reaches down, grasping himself with his good hand and watches Thomas' eyes follow.

Hook undoes his pants and pulls himself free and takes a step closer to Jefferson. Jefferson and Thomas both slide off the bed, Jefferson standing only a few inches away from Hook and Thomas on his knees between the two men with a cock in each hand. Thomas takes Hook into his hand, stroking with quick, sharp strokes. Thomas slowly pulls away from Jefferson's dick, tilting his head and locking eyes with Jefferson now, as though apology for moving towards Hook. He uses his other hand to stroke Jefferson, whose dick is now slick with the prince's saliva.

Thomas' tongue is soft like his skin against Hook's skin. He follows the same pattern as before, his tongue only poking out between his red, swollen lips and licking a small line from Hook's base to the head. Thomas takes the head in perfectly, wrapping his lips tight around Hook and rubbing his tongue gently along the underside of Hook's dick. Hook brings his hand down to Thomas' head, gently guiding him as he rocks back and forth, taking a bit more of Hook's dick in with every movement.

Thomas' hand wraps around Hook's dick again as he pulls away and begins to suck on Jefferson again who mirrors Hook's movements. Jefferson's hand wraps around the back of Thomas' head, pushing him steadily up and down as the prince continues to suck on Jefferson's cock. Even though Thomas continues to focus on Jefferson, his hand movements on Hook are nearly as good.

Thomas continues to move back and forth between the two men, taking more of them in each time. As Hook and Jefferson continue to get closer to the edge, Thomas pulls off of them completely, letting his hand continue to do the work. Their cocks are now coated in Thomas' saliva, slick and warm as he pumps them closer to orgasm. Jefferson comes first, Thomas immediately looking over towards him and letting the hatter come on his face, a good portion of it landing between his parted lips.

The sight alone is almost enough to send Hook over, especially paired with the now expert grip that Thomas has found on his cock, but Hook tries to save himself a bit longer. He nearly succeeds, only the first jolt running through his bones before Thomas has turned his attention to Hook, now waiting with his lips parted a bit wider for Hook. Thomas swallows what lands in his mouth before he rises to his feet.

Thomas' legs are a bit wobbly, taking an extra moment to rise before Jefferson and Hook are kissing him again, licking up what had been spilled. They guide Thomas back to the bed, laying him back with his legs over the edge. Jefferson begins to work on the prince's shirt while Hook pulls Thomas' pants off as quickly as he can. Thomas' dick is hard and leaking once it's freed from the pants that are quickly thrown on the floor once they've slid past his ankles.

Hook and Jefferson look at each other once the boy's naked, nodding as they start up towards his chest. They kiss circles, patterns down his chest, taking his soft nipples into their mouth. They run their tongues in circles around the sensitive skin until the nipples are taut against Thomas' chest, the loud gasps and heaving of Thomas' chest pressing against their lips. They slowly make their way down the rest of his body, leaving little kisses and bite marks along the way.

They come to Thomas' penis and waste no time, licking immediately up the shaft. They both feel as the prince clenches, Hook looking up and seeing his hands buried in the sheets, gripping tightly. They both reach the tip of his penis, leaning over and kissing each other once, deep and roughly out of sheer habit. Jefferson, the better one of the two at giving oral sex, takes the prince in completely and quickly, obviously showing off his expertise in this subject. Hook instead sucks on his two index fingers, coating them completely in saliva before he reaches down and begins to trail the tight hole.

Thomas tenses completely before he relaxes back against the bed. Hook looks up at him, Thomas' lip between his teeth as he tries to keep his moans quiet, nodding once before Hook pushes the first finger in slowly. Thomas' eyes roll back into his head and his lip is sucked in further into his mouth though Hook can clearly hear his moan.

Hook doesn't even get his second finger in before Thomas grips the sheets again, tightly enough to wrinkle them and he comes in Jefferson's mouth. Jefferson swallows him down without a sound, though he smiles as he pulls off, as though he was satisfied with his work. Jefferson stands up and gives Thomas a polite nod, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thank you for your help," Jefferson says with a completely wrecked voice. Jefferson walks over towards the loveseat and takes his coat and hat from the chair.

Hook follows him after they fix themselves back up, tying their pants shut and the two exit Thomas' room, leaving the prince naked on the bed. The door slams shut behind them and Jefferson clears his throat again, turning towards Hook. "Thank you too."

"It was nothing," Hook says, aware of how raw his own voice must sound even though he hadn't sucked any dick. "But," Hook says as Jefferson takes his hat off and preps to open the portal. Hook takes a step closer to him and presses his hand against Jefferson's crotch, "I require personal payment too."

Jefferson nods once and throws his hat. "Payment you can get tonight if you'd like," Jefferson says over the growing roar of the hat.

Hook nods at Jefferson. "Perfect," he says and the two of them nod at each other again with devilish, excited grins as they jump from the rim of the hat back into the spinning vortex to Hook's quarters.


End file.
